Sasuke seeked more power
by annizmon
Summary: Chapter 9 is up the story between Sasuke, Sakura and itachi the weasel..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke wanted more power

Kill your closest friend….. 

To get Mangekyou Sharingan(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)

There would be a reason to let you live……

And live a long and unsightly life……

Runaway and cling to your pitiful life……

My foolish brother……

It would be worthless to kill someone like you……

If you want to kill me, curse me hate me and someday when you have the same eyes as me come before me……

After the fourth Hokage died, killed by Orochimaru, Sasuke had that dream every night. He would have cold sweat and screaming until his voice broke. Awaken by that dream again, he told himself. Maybe that dream had something to do with his future. Otherwise he would not have that for several weeks after the zombie Orochimaru had killed their fourth Hokage.

He wanted to stop having that bad dream, and to put it to a stop, he had to do something. Something bad was going to happen, so that his guilt would feel better. What should he do? He asked himself.

Do something that his brother did, kill someone else, abandon this village he had been living in and join another village. He needed power and strength, so that he would kill his brother with his own hands and take revenge as his brother killed the whole clan except for him and his brother. Who should he join? He asked himself again. Touching his back shoulders, he remembered, Orochimaru, the person who put the curse on his body. He would ask him(Orochimaru) to train him, so as to gain more power.

But before that, he had to do something. Kill someone close to you, to gain more power before going to Orochimaru's base. He decided that he would kill Naruto, as he had been his arch enemy since their childhood days.

Killing Naruto wasn't a easy job. As he had the nine-tailed fox in his body which made it difficult to defeat him. When Naruto had finished using his own Chakra, he could use some of the nine-tailed fox's Chakra. He must think of a way to kill Naruto or he would not get the Mangekyou Sharingan.

They had a very ferocious fight with each other. At one point, Sasuke stopped and said "You are someone knows how I feel and will understand me more than anyone else. Sakura is the second one who understands me well after you. I will break that bond."

"No, you should not. For me, you are one of the first bonds. I have ever had. That is why I must stop you! I am not letting you go to Orochimaru's side. I WILL NOT!" Naruto was asked by Sakura to bring Sasuke back so he would have to bring him back to the Leaf Village.

"Then you will die!" said Sasuke and he started his strikes again on Naruto. But Naruto blocked his attacks.

"Katon Youkakyuu No Jutsu." Sasuke blew out a ball of enormous fire ball of flumes. The flumes instantly burned out all the surroundings to ashes. But Naruto was not burned, he escaped the heat and burn of the fire.

Naruto thwarted all the attacks Sasuke gave. In the end, Sasuke dashed and hit Naruto heart, as he was becoming impatient with the process. But Naruto moved and Sasuke pierced through Naruto's lungs. Sasuke was so disappointed with himself as he would not kill Naruto. He said "You prevent me from hitting your heart the last second, but that was pointless. I've impaled your right lung." Sasuke laughed happily that his eyes closed to a wink.

His Sharingan eyes which had two circles had changed to three. He could feel the change. He can read Naruto's movement and therefore he moved away with ease from Naruto's attacks.

He also felt his body becoming stronger and was very satisfied with himself although he did not get the Mangekyou Sharingan, as it was enough for him to crush Naruto. He felt the new chakra flowing about and round in his body.

Something shocked him. He forgot that he would recover from any injuries that had wounded him. Naruto quickly recovered from the injuries that Sasuke had caused, as Sasuke's hand was in his body, Sasuke also recovered from his injuries.

Sasuke had to end the fight fast so that he would leave this place. He remembered that one of Orochimaru's subordinate told him that if he can hold the release for a while, the seal will begin to corrode the body. This body will not have time to waste. Maybe he can give that a try.

With that intention in his mind, he held his release for some time, and true enough, his form changed, a very ugly monster and with his Sharingan eyes, which was more powerful than ever.

In the next minutes, Naruto fainted and fell to the floor with a loud "thud" sound. It was the end of the battle. Although the nine-tailed fox was called upon, but Sasuke would be able to see what was his next moments and therefore whipping Naruto down after several tries from Sasuke.

He won the battle; he won the battle against Naruto. He was now free from Leaf Village. Finally he can go and join the sound Village from now on.

Inside him, a small devil grew in his heart. Someday he would find a demon and put it into the body so he would defeat his brother like Gaara and Naruto. He promised himself.

No matter what happened...

I will get that power...

No matter hoe deep I have to plunge myself into darkness...

I will do it in order to kill you, my dearest brother.

A/N: I hoped you like the story... although got several sentences (copied) from the manga... :0 Hoped that you readers don't mind... Am I good... Please review...

Next chapter would be in Orochimaru's base.. Ha ha...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Naruto.

Summary : Based on Kakashi went to find Naruto and Sasuke. But he only found Naruto lying on the ground. But Sasuke wasn't at Naruto's side. Thoughts of Kakashi's and Sasuke's thoughts in this chapter. Some flashback too.

* * *

Chapter 2 Orochimaru's Base 

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke had ended. Kakashi had found Naruto lying on the ground unconsciousness. His breathing was weak, but his determination to live was there. But wait, Sasuke was not to found. Seeing the seriously injured Naruto, Kakashi knew that both of his students had had a very impact and tense fight. He quickly carried Naruto on his back, returning to the Leaf Village. In the whole journey back to the Village, Kakashi did not gave up the hope that he would find Sasuke.

Where was Sasuke?

Had he gone to Orochimaru's base?

Was he going to do anything just to seek revenge; to become stronger, even to turn into a monster like his brother Itachi?

He did not know the truth on why Ororchimaru wanted him!

He wanted his pair of eyes. Sasuke's pair of eyes. He only wanted his eyes, nothing else!

_I have to stop Ororchimaru from getting Sasuke's body, although Orochimaru had just overtook his body with another body._

What was he thinking?

Why would he want to go and join Orochimaru's Village?

Why?

Kakashi's thoughts went wild for a while, as he did not understand why there was this sudden change in Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to Orochimaru's base. He wanted to end his bad dreams that had been visiting him after the Third Hokage's death, so that he could lead a normal human's life. It was a mental torture for him after his death of parents and clan and now his ex-Hokage. 

Why does everybody torture him? First, it was his own elder brother who killed his parents and clan and played back everything in his mind and forced him to watch on how his brother did all the killing for several nights and forced him to execute his brother in the future.

Next was Naruto who wanted Sakura's love and therefore he felt on pestering her and wanting to put good looks on him. He(Sasuke) actually liked Sakura, as she was the first woman other than his own mother that had look after him for the whole night in the hospital when hD 

"Now, you rest, tomorrow you will start the training with me and Orochimaru. Have a rest now. Good night." said Kabuto.

"Good night, Kabuto, you too have a nice rest. See you tomorrow."

A/N: Hope you like my story. Next chapter will be ... I also don't no...See what I can think of then... Bye.. Please review if you like the story... Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts in the bed

Sasuke did not sleep after Kabuto left his room. He would not sleep as the surroundings was all new to him and there was time that he needed to get used to Orochimaru's building. He decided that he would take a walk around the Sound Village. He got out of his bed and then his room and walked into the dark corridor.

He finally got out of the ghostly building and sighed. He strolled around the alleys in the village. When he stepped into one alley, all the people in the streets would dash to their houses, lock the windows and doors as if he was a ghost.

He blocked one of the old ladies who was rushing to her house and asked "Why are you people so afraid of me? I am not a ghost, why is there a need to be frightened of?" He was curious on the villagers' reaction against him.

"Becccaause you coommme ouuuutt ffroomm Orochimaru's castle, thereforrrreeee everrryonne waaass afraid of you. Ifff sommeoone comme ouut from there, everyone in the village will be afraid of you." Uttered the old lady whose eyes did not see him when she was answering his questions.

"Ok, so why are you guys so afraid of him?" asked Sasuke.

"This was because every third year, some of the villagers would disappear without a trace. So everyone thinks that the disappearing of the villagers had something to do with him, so whether he or his people came out from the castle, we would run into our houses for shelter and stay in there for several days before we go on with our lives in this village. I better go in now, any extra minute outside the house would post more danger, goodbye, little boy." The old lady went into the house after she had finished her talk.

There was not a single soul in the village. Standing in the streets, he was the only one left in the village. It was very boring after a while, as there was nothing to see. So Sasuke returned to Orochimaru's castle.

When he reached his room, he lay on the bed and thought of what the old lady had said to him just now.

* * *

Disappearing villagers...

Disappearing without a trace...

Why was he doing that?

Why did he put a curse on him and want him to come to his castle?

What was his purpose of putting a curse on his back shoulder and wanting him to come to his castle?

Why?

What kind of person was Orochimaru, he wondered.

Why are the villagers afraid of him (Sasuke) when he walked out from his (Orchimaru) castle?

Why did the villagers hide in their houses?

Was that guy called Orochimaru such a frightening, weird and mysterious person?

Why were there lots of villagers disappearing and would not find the dead bodies? Where have the bodies been taken to?

Sasuke closed his eyes little by little and soon fell asleep in the bed as his thoughts made him tired and weary.

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the windows frames leaving squarish orange-coloured shaped rays over at the cupboard. Sasuke was sleeping soundly on his bed, snoring quietly. Kabuto woke Sasuke up by giving a smack on his right thigh.

Sasuke continued sleeping, tossing over and pulling his blanket up to his face to cover as the sunlight was shinning brightly at him. Kabuto could not stand it any more and pulled the blanket away from him and pulled him out of bed. Sasuke walked with his eyes closed and fell down at the corridor as he had lost his balance. Kabuto heard a "pang" sound and swiftly went outside to see what happened. When Kabuto saw Sasuke lying on his floor, he bent down and picked Sasuke up and put him in bed to check for any injuries.

Orochimaru had waited for Kabuto and Sasuke for a long time before meeting impatient with the waiting. He did not see them coming out from the corridor that lead to the hall and he had enough of waiting for them and so decided to go into Kabuto's and Sasuke's room to see what took them so long.

When he reached Kabuto's room, he saw no one and walked into Sasuke's room, which was across at the end of the hall. When he approached Sasuke's room, he saw Kabuto using his medical jutsu and asked Kabuto what happened.

Kabuto told Orochimaru the whole incident and Orochimaru shook his head despondently. He saw that there were bruises both on Sasuke's ankles and kneecaps and knew that he fallen face down to the floor.

After two hours, Sasuke woke up from his bed and saw Kabuto standing near his bed and waiting patiently for him to wake up, with Orochimaru sitting on the only chair in the room, staring at him furiously. His snake eyes narrowed into a line, lips closed tightly into a line and his face was ghostly white under the rays of sun.

Sasuke quickly screeched "Ghost, Kabuto, there is a ghost here, get him away from me!"

"Sasuke, please look carefully, he is Orochimaru. Not a ghost." Said Kabuto with an expression of a face that wanting to laugh out loud but would not, with both hands covering his mouth, eyes closed into a line of thread.

Orochimaru changed his face like turning a page of book and quickly gave him a smile and there was more color on his face than before and said "I did not know that you are a joker, NOW GO AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND HAVE YOUR LATE BREAKFAST." His face changed again when he shouted at him.

"I am so sorry, that problem of mine, sleepwalking happened after my brother killed our clan and he left and abandoned his village. You will have a hard time waking me up the next time. It also happened when I went to the washroom for a peep in the night and brushing my teeth in the morning. I have to let you know about that." Sasuke told Orochimaru and Kabuto his problem of sleepwalking.

Without any delay, he jumped put of bed and dashed to the bathroom to do the daily routine business. After everyone had their breakfast, they went out of the castle.

* * *

The village was a busy one, what he saw last night. When the people saw Orochimaru and Kabuto out of the castle, they quickly packed their bags for the sellers, people in the streets ran to their houses and whole town was in a dismay. Lots of shutting of windows and doors was heard. There was lots of shuttering of glass was heard as the people were all shocked to see Orochimaru in the morning.

Without thinking, although he already knew the truth, he pulled Kabuto's sleeve to get his attention. Kabuto felt someone pulling his sleeve and turned to his back and saw Sasuke pulling his sleeve to get his notice. Kabuto knew what Sasuke wanted to ask and whispered to his ears "Everyone was afraid of Orochimaru, treated him like a zombie, as there wasn't any color on his cheeks, ghostly white and the whole feeling was like a ghost. His snake eyes too, made the villagers feel uneasy seeing him walking in the streets." Kabuto straightened back to his original position and continued walking as he gave a yawn.

Orochimaru heard the yawning sound and turned back and saw that Kabuto and Sasuke were far away from him and shouted "You people walk like a snail, walk faster, it is already late for your training." Who did realized the villagers' reaction against him and continued walking Orochimaru was angry with them for walking like a old lady.

"Yes, Sir." Kabuto and Sasuke increased their speed and walked towards the intolerant Orochimaru.

"I will tell you more about Orochimaru and the things you need to know about him after the training before your bed time." Kabuto said with a grin before he paced up to catch up with Orochimaru, so did Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are we doing for today?" asked Sasuke who did not know what Orochimaru intended to do today as that was his first training with him.

"We will be training at this forest from now on. So tomorrow after your breakfast, come to this place, we will meet here." Orochimaru ordered Sasuke.

"Today, you will have a rest, Kabuto. Tell him the pre and cons. Take him around the area to familiarize with the place. I am going back. It's hot here." Orochimaru walked to the entrance of the forest and left the two persons in the forest.

* * *

From what Kabuto had told him, he knew that the forest were full of snakes as Orochimaru and Kabuto summoned snakes using their Charka. He also knew that Orochimaru hated people to be late, from the way he reacted in the morning.

Sasuke had to kill Orochimaru so to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. That will be his next target after he had decided to Naruto before. He promised himself to kill Orochimaru so that he could kill his brother Itachi. This was his second last goal before killing his brother.

Now was to make use of Kabuto to understand Orochimaru better so he would know his weakness. Now was also the time to preserve all the energy he had so that he could kill Orochimaru at one go, swift and quick, which was not easy. Just bear with all the training Orochimaru was giving to him for the next n years and listen to what ever he said.

A/N : I have been having a writer's block so bear with me. I know that there will be lots of OOC but hope you reader find it interesting. ... :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Now writing the 4th chapter and this chapter will be the darkness of all, discovering the darkness secret of the Orochimaru's castle…. Read on and you will know and Sasuke will be working with a demon that will possess his body…. Hee hee… Hope you enjoyed the story…

* * *

Chapter 4 

After each training with Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke would take his tired body to explore the remains of the castle. Everywhere he went the rooms were all guest rooms and in there contained a study table with chair tucked in at the window for natural light in the day, a bed with a pillow and bolster on it, a cupboard to put clothes in and an empty bookshelf. The chair, table and the empty bookshelf was thickly covered with dust as if no one had cleaned the dust; maybe the furniture looked like antique and feared that they would crumpled and fall. All the furniture was arranged in the same way, same order and dust on the three fixtures.

He continued strolling to see what other room except the guest rooms, did the castle had. Soon he saw something different. A very thick and heavy metal door was standing there. The metal door had a very cold feeling, freezing feeling; maybe it was a freezer behind the doors keeping meat for several months' supply, as he knew that Orochimaru was a meat eater.

Sasuke was wrong about that freezer; he was soon going to discover the darkest secret in the freezer in Orochimaru's castle.

He pushed open the door, as it was heavy, he used a lot of his strength to push it, but his weary body also acted against him. The door did not move an inch. He decided to give that a pull on the door and it opened with ease.

Entering the freezer, there was a very thick mist of cold air surrounding him. He would not see what was in front of him and use his sense of touch to fell around him.

There was no meat odour smell in there so he realized that the freezer he was in was not meant to keep meat. He was wrong about that again and soon recognized that something terrible was in it. He reached to a decision to take a closer look.

He touched one hard, cold, long and uneven circumference and there was another one next to it. He reached to a decision to take a closer look.

To his horror, it was a pair of legs hanging above him. The toes reached his arm. It was a corpse. A corpse of a person. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and saw many of them. Some were lying against the wall, some lying on the floor and some were hanged above the ceiling like the one he touched and saw. The freezer was filled with carcass all over. A chill ran into his spine and his body shivered, eyes shot out with disbelieve.

_

* * *

Why were there so many dead bodies? _

_They should have some smell, who removed the smell and placed it here?_

_One of the villagers said that some of the people living in the village would disappeared every three years or so._

_Why did Orochimaru kept so many bodies and shelved it there for so many year?_

_How many more years do Orochimaru wanted to keep the bodies for although they will not rot under these temperature?_

* * *

He finally came to the conclusion that all those things would only be done by Orochimaru and Kabuto was an excellent medic unin. So removing the smell was easy for him and keeping the dead bodies would be Orochimaru's idea in the freezer. 

Sasuke knew that he must get out from the chiller quick or his body would vomit out the dinner he had eaten a hour ago. As the acid in his stomach would bubble up to his throat. He gave the door a push and at once get out of the chiller to get some fresh air.

Kabuto was searching for Sasuke with his usual talk before his bedtime. When he did not find him in the room, he started searching high and low for him.

Sasuke walked back to his room as fast as he would and bumped into Kabuto whose glasses fell onto the floor. Sasuke picked up the glasses gave it a blow before handing to Kabuto. Kabuto put on the glasses and adjusted to its most comfortable position before asking Sasuke where he has been.

Sasuke said he went for a walk in the castle and accidentally opened a chiller that contained dead carcass of bodies lying everywhere and even the ceiling.

Kabuto told Sasuke the truth on why there were lots of corpses in the chiller. He had to know. "Actually, Orochimaru changed the body of his to remain youthful as he had been practicing a skill to exchanging the soul with the other body. But all the time, he changed the looks every three years but his snake eyes were still there no matter how he changed the bodies."

"That means that the dead bodies in the chiller were all failures from his experiments." Sasuke started to feel insects in the stomach crawling.

"Yes, the corpses had other uses too; planning my escape when I would not win the person. I did that once with your teacher Kakashi, as he was as strong as I could not defeat him and took a few of them and covered the face with a mask so to distract him to make my escape." Kabuto recalled one of the experience he had fighting and escaping.

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you why Orochimaru wanted you here. He wanted your pair of eyes. As your brother is too strong for him, he determined to take your pair of eyes so that he would beat your brother and become the strongest. He did not have any choice but to take a novice like you." Kabuto went to the door after whispering into Sasuke's ear as he did not want anybody to hear that conversation.

* * *

Sasuke lied on his bed trying to sleep but his mind did not obey him. Now he knew the truth on why Orochimaru wanted him as his left-handed man and why he left a curse on him. He calmed himself by courting sheep to stop his brain from thinking what he saw in the freezer and the last words of Kabuto before he left his room, but failed. 

He decided to run away from the acute truth and fact of Orochimaru's using of him. He was so determined and he got out of bed and ran out of the castle. He had image of the dead villagers following him and asking for revenge from him. He swept off with his hands but they were still following him. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him but no use at all.

He did not know where he was running to and continuing to run straight and finally kicked onto something and fell face down to the ground. When he saw clearly, he realized that it was all his imagination of the villagers following him and decided to return back.

Something was lying on the ground. It was a weasel and the weasel he saw had five tail. He picked up the weasel gently with his hands to see whether it was injured or not. The weasel gained its conscious and looked at him then blew out a ball fire at him. He quickly throw it onto the floor and getting ready to leave.

The weasel ran to his front and stopped him with its arms open widely stopping him from going. The weasel climbed to the top of his neck and licked his neck and wagged its five tails. Sasuke found his action funny and laughed out loud.

The weasel went his curse mark and licked the mark and possessed his body. Now with the new charka, Sasuke felt stronger than before. He now realized that the weasel was actually a demon something he saw in Naruto's and Gaara's bodies. The weasel started draining his charka and he felt himself weaker and shouted "Stop, you stupid weasel, you are like my brother, Itachi. Ok, I will called you Itachi." Sasuke ordered the weasel to to suck his charka, as all the chaka was gained during the training he had with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

It was not the end of the tricks from the weasel. He felt his body burning; burning like a egg in the cooking pot. The heat was killing him. He required water to stop the heat in his body. I looked around him, knowing that this was the forest that he had passed during the journey here before to Orochimaru's base. He had ran so far away from his so called "home" for now and there was no water supply or lake here. The nearest one would be in the leaf village compared to Orochimaru's.

Sasuke had no choice to go back there to beg for water. The heat in the body was getting hotter with each step he took. In the end, he fainted at the entrance of the leaf village.

* * *

A/n : finally finished with my 4th chapter. I think that this story was my best. Put in lots of descriptive words... a break through for me compare to chapter 3... It really take time... there is a old saying practice makes perfect... I really getting the hand... ha ha... :) 

Itachi meaning for weasel in japanese... that what my cousin told me...

Chapter 5 : Sakura found Sasuke lying on the ground and quickly carried him to the hospital... the whole village in shock that Sasuke had returned... basiclly on Sakura x Sasuke love for the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't Naruto

Chapter 5

Return to his village again

It was a breezy morning; the leaves on the trees had dews on its leaf tips. The air was delicious and the sun was shinning warmly on the sky which was a nice morning for a jog round the village. That was what Sakura was thinking.

She put on her running shoes and went out, to the entrance of the village. When she saw someone lying on the ground, the shirt on that boy looked familiar. On the second thought, she ran forward and when she saw the face of the boy, she was amazed to see Sasuke.

His face was burning red, she touched his forehead. It was hot, as if he was having a high fever.Sakura quickly took his arm and put it over her shoulder and carried back to the hospital.

She notified the fourth Hokage, Tsunade for her help to save Sasuke. Tsunade quickly rushed back to the hospital to see what had happened. When she saw Sasuke was laying the bed, she walked forward and touched his forehead and checked his body for any injury.

It had been months since his appearance and now he was back, her heart beat increased when she saw Sasuke the last time. Now her heart was the same as before. She told time to heal her wounds and she had used to life on without Sasuke by her side.

* * *

Tsunade came out from the room to the walkway and called Sakura aside and said "I don't think he has any fever. He looked like being possessed by a demon something like the demon in Gaara and Naruto."

"What! But he felt hot on his forehead. Is there nothing wrong with him? Will he be alright?" Sakura started pouring questions on Tsunade on Sasuke well-being.

"Sakura, you go in to look after him first, it's time to inspect the rooms." Tsunade said as she strolled away from Sakura.

Sakura pushed opened the again and stepped inside the room. She went to the chair beside Sasuke's bed and sat down. Touching his face, his hair and his features, all these things was what she wanted to when Sasuke wasn't looking and it was a long time she had not did that. The last time was when they were in the chunnin exam when he was injured badly.

He looked tanned, had a dark skin colour then last time, perhaps he had been in the sun almost everyday.

_

* * *

Why did he disappear after the fight with Naruto?_

_I must ask him about it and where did he went during that several months?_

;efore she went out off his ward.

* * *

Kisame went to Itachi and told him that his kid brother went to Orochimaru's village to train himself to become more powerful than ever as they were always on the run to track Sasuke's whereabouts.

_Why did he show him the images of him killing the clan?_

_What was his motive on doing so?_

_He never tells any one what he was thinking maybe because he was a loner?_

_Why did he do anything as he liked whereas he would not? He had to follow what he was told to do? What kind of partner was this!_

_Kisame yelled aloud in his heart on the unfair treatment! _

_It was a mystery for the two brothers who one kept giving pressure on the another and one kept receiving the pressure from the anther._

_Mystery, Mystery, Mystery._

* * *

No news came back from the Orochimaru's side and Itachi was the least worry, as he knew that his brother had gone hiding in the dark again. Maybe he went back to Leaf village once more time as training with Orochimaru was considered hard for him. Therefore he went back to the grown-up vibefore she went out off his ward.

* * *

Kisame went to Itachi and told him that his kid brother went to Orochimaru's village to train himself to become more powerful than ever as they were always on the run to track Sasuke's whereabouts.

_Why did he show him the images of him killing the clan?_

_What was his motive on doing so?_

_He never tells any one what he was thinking maybe because he was a loner?_

_Why did he do anything as he liked whereas he would not? He had to follow what he was told to do? What kind of partner was this!_

_Kisame yelled aloud in his heart on the unfair treatment! _

_It was a mystery for the two brothers who one kept giving pressure on the another and one kept receiving the pressure from the anther._

_Mystery, Mystery, Mystery._

* * *

No news came back from the Orochimaru's side and Itachi was the least worry, as he knew that his brother had gone hiding in the dark again. Maybe he went back to Leaf village once more time as training with Orochimaru was considered hard for him. Therefore he went back to the grown-up village to seek his brother's sight.

When he entered the village, everyone was shocked to see him in the village and they quickly informed Tsunade about.

Tsunade heard one of her students talking about when she was out for a walk in village to buy some make-up as it had finished. She quickly reached the scene where the student had spotted Itachi and saw Itachi standing there glancing around looking for his brother. His footsteps were light and it did not show any uncertainties he had and his face looked as stern as ever, like the last time she was him.

Tsunade walked towards Itachi and asked him to follow her to her office. Itachi sat down on the sofa looking at Tsunade waiting for her to speak.

"Your brother, Sasuke is in the hospital." After a long while of silence, Tsunade finally opened her mouth to telling Itachi the truth of his minuscule brother.

"Got himself injuried again." That was the conclusion from Itachi on his brother, before he continued his words "Take me there, will you?" stride to the door without any delay.

Tsunade followed him and overtook him leading the way to his ward. Tsunade slide open the door, Itachi stepped in, saw Sakura sleeping on his brother chest.

"What a loving little couple!" Itachi said with a earsplitting mono tune waking both Sasuke and Sakura up.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura who was in doubt why he was here.

"Sakura, can you keep quiet for a while, I need to talk to my brother." Sasuke giving Sakura a hint not to tell his brother what he had said to her.

* * *

A/n : I think that this fic is not very good for this week I had been producing lots of conversational fics which I felt unhappy unhappy with. Sorry for the drop of standards. Please reads and reviews. I needed encouragement form you.. Thanks for reading it.

The next chapter is about Itachi and Sasuke's conversation and thinking. Mostly Sasuke' thoughts. He was telling what happen to him when he was in the Orochimaru's castle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : It had been a long time that I updated the chapter…. Having rested for a week as I was suffering from a writer's block and no ideas was coming in my head… before I was able to do so…

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why are you here?" When Sasuke saw his brother who had a sudden visit to his ward, hid face was as black as tar.

"I came to see whether you are dead or live and kicking my ass." Itachi said without any facial expression on his face, eyes as cold as before.

"I heard from my shark friend that you went to Orochimaru' side, so how is your training with him then?" Itachi's cold eyes turned to look at his brother when he talked wit his mono-tuned voice.

"That's none of your business. Don't bother about that." Sasuke turned to the window on the other side and smiling at Sakura as he did not want to see his brother colorless face and chilly eyes.

"You are lucky that you went there after he had changed his body, or else he will take yours, so you are safe for the time being." Itachi told Sasuke why Orochimaru had a motive behind his back for getting Sasuke into his side.

"I knew that already, so can you get out of my sight! I am tired from all your talking. I need to rest." Sasuke yawned loudly with his hands over his mouth; he pulled up the blanket and fell into his bed closing his eyes shut.

"You are quick, my brother, help me take care of him, Sakura." With that he walked out of the ward leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the ward again, without Sakura answering his question.

* * *

When Sasuke was sure that Itachi was out of his ward, he got up into his sitting position again and started to think in his heart.

_Why is he here in my ward just now?_

_Who told him that I am now warded in the leaf village's hospital?_

_How come he knows that I went to Orochimaru to train myself?_

_  
Who is this shark guy that he called and how come he knows about me?_

_Questions and puzzlement were all shown in his eyes._

* * *

Sakura who was quiet for a while saw that look o his face. She quickly waved her hand in front of him to get him back to the reality world.

Sasuke returned to his conscious state again and asked why Sakura waved her hand for. She told him that he was staring into the space and thought that it was time for him to stop worrying about it, as now he needed more rest after a long night of suffering from hotness from the weasel demon in his body.

Sasuke laid back to rest again. Sakura left the room and closed the door gently as she had some other training with Tsunade later in the afternoon.

* * *

Itachi was worried for his brother. His cheeks colour wasn't right, pale and white, not his usual color. He knew that their family had very fair skin and even though under intense sun, it took quiet a long while before it changed into a tanned color.

_He did not look sick, something different was with him._

_What was wrong with him?_

_He looked different from the way he looked before?_

_Something was wrong with him, but he would not explain where the difference was?_

He kept thinking of it that he did not know where he was going and knocked into a pillar Everyone who saw that laughed at him. Itachi then saw what happened and quickly put his cool face mask back again and continued to walk as nothing had happened.

* * *

No one understood how he felt, not even his kid brother. He only wanted to make his brother stronger; therefore he killed his clan to push his brother over the limit. But he still did not achieve his wanted results, but he was not far from the expected.

Sasuke woke up and found that Sakura was not at his bed side; he got out of bed and went outside to search for Sakura. He would not find her, so he went to his bed and took out his belongings and left the hospital without a word, and went back to Orochiaru's castle to regain his training with Orochimaru. There was still some time, two hundred and thirty days to go before Orochimaru changed his body.

* * *

A/n : I think that the anime did not tell much about Itachi's feelings between his brother. It only showed how negative Itachi and Sasuke felt. No deeper feelings except for the hate of Itachi killing the clan and Sasuke trying his best to take revenge. Please read and review and tell me about the story….. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I made a mistake with the number of days. Orochimaru changed his body the next time. There should be another two years more Seven hundred and thirty days more. It should be nine hundred and sixty days, as Orochimaru changed his body once every three years.

* * *

Chapter 7

Returning with a demon new in his body, Sasuke had to adjust his lifestyle and a few of his habits, as he did not want Orochimaru and Kabuto to know of the new demon in his body.

Kabuto searched for Sasuke everywhere but he could not find him when he went to wake him up in the morning. He reported the matter to Orochimaru about his absence. Orochimru got angry as it was the second time Sasuke was doing another disappearing act again.

By the time Sasuke returned, it was already eleven o'clock in the morning and way too late for breakfast and training.

He entered the castle and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing near the entrance, looking at him expectantly for an answer to his disappearance last night. Sasuke started saying, "I could not sleep last night and went to the forest for a walk and I got lost". He put his left hand behind his back and crossed his fingers as he was telling a lie. He hoped that Orochimaru and Kabuto did not realize the lie.

"What are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" asked Orochimaru who looked at him puzzled and was the first to uncover the truth.

"Just walking to breathe in some cool breeze at night, as I was not able to sleep as I drank three cups of coffee yesterday morning." He told another lie again. He hated coffee so it was impossible that he drank them.

"Ok, now get washed and come to the usual place we meet for our training." Orochimaru walked to the door to make his way to the forest.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke answered before rushing to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

He went for his training, and Orochimaru felt something different in him. He was not his usual self that he saw everyday. But he kept quiet about it as it was just a weird feeling that he had and he was still observing what exactly it was.

When they had done with the training, they realized that there had been a group of weasels looking at them. Sasuke knew that it was Itachi the weasel who had called the weasels. He told Itachi to stop summoning the weasels as it would soon make Orohimaru suspicious over his doings.

Seeing the group of weasels withdrawing, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

Kabuto saw that scene and knew what happened. Orochimaru told him that there had been a weasel demon in the forest guarding it and protecting all the weasels as the forest was full of snakes and weasels had been their prey and food. He wondered whether Sasuke had been over taken by the demon.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Sasuke felt a sudden warmth all over his body. The heat was getting intensely hotter and hotter and soon Sasuke blew out a ball of flames from his mouth and the flames landed on the wooden house. The fire spread over to the other village houses soon after it burned down the wooden house. The villagers got out of the houses to put out the fire. But the fire had its mind of its own. When the villagers threw water on the fire, its flames enlarged more and in the process it burned everything down to ashes.

"Not again!" shouted Sasuke in his heart as he had not fully controlled the demon inside him, causing chaos now.

Orochimaru did not say anything. He went into his castle, leaving Kabuto and Sasuke watching the flames swallowing everything to ashes.

"Itachi, stop the fires at once, you have to clear out the mess you had created." Asking him to put the fire down before the fire got worse.

"Why should I put the fire out? You wanted to do that from the bottom of your heart, didn't you? Now I am doing what you feared to do," came the answer from his weasel friend Itachi.

"This Orochimaru," continuing from where he stopped, "has been killing the villagers for his new body once every three years and I am doing that to stop the killing. The villagers had been suffering from pain from losing their loved ones from Orochimaru." Itachi the weasel explained why he started the fire to burn down the village.

Sasuke was so frightened that he decided to run away but was stopped by Itachi as he said that he had something unfinished to settle with Orochimaru.

He again blew a ball of flames, this time at Orochimaru's castle when Kabuto had went in and escaped to safety.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto were not killed by the fire, but Orochimaru was seriously burned. The fire had destroyed his new body of just one hundred and thirty-five days. He needed badly to change his body to a new one as Kabuto was not able to heal the injuries with his charka. Kabuto was hurt as he had used his charka to cure himself and had only suffered from cuts and small burns over his body. He called Kabuto to search for another new body in the chiller that Sasuke had discovered the other time.

Kabuto told him that the whole castle had been destroyed and the fire had caused a short-circuit to the power point and a fire started turning the frozen bodies to bones and ashes.

Orochimaru asked for Sasuke and Kabuto told him that he did not see him entering the castle with him and he was nowhere to be found.

He could not take the crisis any more and summoned the snake to carry him away from this place as it was dangerous to stay any longer. He also searched for Sasuke's location. but they did not find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke found a quiet spot and rested as he had been running for quite a while. Itachi told him to hide as Orochimaru would be here any minute, and he would surely take his body this time round as he needed a body to replace the one he had been using.

He felt someone was near and quickly jumped behind the tree to hide. He saw Orochimaru and Kabuto looking around for him. When they did not find him, they left. Sasuke saw that Orochimaru's body and face had been burn to a crisp; he was shocked as he thought that the body Orochimaru used should not be charred, but it did. So after all, he could die.

"See, that was what I wanted you to see, in a normal fire, the body he uses will not been like that, but under the demonic fire that I used, it has been reduced to ashes." Itachi the weasel had a motive to put the fire on the village and the castle; he wanted his master to see the difference between normal people and Orochimaru.

"I can see that now, but Kabuto was not seriously injured, why was that so?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"You forget that Kabuto was a medic nin, so he can use his charka to heal the injuries himself but he would not do that on Orochimaru as it was impossible." Itachi explained to Sasuke.

"But they are both burned under the same fire, weren't they?" Sasuke was puzzled that the fire was able to burn a scar on Orochimaru and not on Kabuto.

"Orochimaru claimed that he himself is an undead person, but the fact is that he had to change his body to keep his life going on and without a body to change he would not have been able to live in his old body for about a week." Itachi had been searching for the truth to destroy his undead body for a long time and he finally found it.

"Ok, but I have to go back to the leaf village to inform them about the truth and they will be able to help us to defeat Orochimaru." Sasuke told Itachi his plan of what he wanted to do.

"Sure, let's go back to your beloved Sakura and I think she can help you the best and most for being your most loved one and also a great supporter of yours." Itachi teased him.

* * *

A/n: I think the story's a little messy, I have been thinking to finish the story quickly as I want to start another new story soon, and so this story may have another few more chapters going on. Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks to Beta editor Vess for editing my story 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

* * *

Sasuke went back to the Leaf village as fast as his legs would carry him as he wanted to see Sakura as quickly as possible and tell her, his friends, sensei and hokage the truth about the body of Orochimaru.

When he finally reached the village, he found that he had a strange feeling of his friends accepting him in the village as he had abandoned it but a familiar feeling as he was brought up in the village. He went straight to find Sakura. Not long, he saw a pink head walking out of a room and went over to hug her from the back.

He knew that it was her as there was only one pink-haired girl student in the whole school. Sakura turned around and the moment she saw Sasuke, her mouth opened wide as she was surprised to see him and cried out with joy.

Sasuke smiled back and pulled her to the room she just came out from. He locked the door as he was about to tell her something important that happened in the morning after he had silently left the village.

"What is it, Sasuke? Why did you lock the door?" Sakura was puzzled on why Sasuke locked the door.

"Sakura, I need your help. This morning, I went back to the Orochimaru's castle and the weasel in my body created a fire burning both the village and Orochimaru's castle into ruins. The fire the weasel created burned Orochimaru's skin but he was able to recover when Kabuto used his charka to heal him." Sasuke started sweating as when he was telling the whole story to Sakura.

Soon Sasuke starting shivering and it sent ripples down his spine. Sakura went over to hug him so that she could help him keep himself warm. Finally recovering from the shivers, Sasuke spoke again, "You better inform Naruto and friends quickly, Orochimaru now would desperately need to change his body, and that body would last for a week. If we do not spring into action as soon as possible, before he changes the body, we will be meat. I am sure that he would want revenge on me."

"Ok, you stay here; I will come after I inform Tsunade and the others about it to see what they can help you with," Sakura said, unlocking the door and disappearing into the corridors after closing the door. Sasuke could hear her quick footsteps rushing to inform others about the news.

* * *

Sasuke waited and after five minutes of waiting, Sasuke found that it was like waiting for several hours. Then he heard several people's footsteps and the door slowly opened and in came Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade. Tsunade went forward to hug Sasuke and he blushed when he was in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade comforted Sasuke saying that he had went though a lot of things during that few months before she released him and got up to work.

Tsunade whispered something to Ino and Naruto's ears and then they went out and disappeared, leaving Tsunade and Sakura with him in the room.

"Sakura, I leave you to look after Sasuke, I have some other things to settle so that I can leave with you people." Tsunade left a word with Sakura before she left them in the room alone once more.

Sakura helped Sasuke out and walked him out of the corridor to the treatment room to rest. Sakura helped Sasuke into bed and went out to get some water for him. But Sasuke grabbed hold Sakura as he did not want her to go, he wanted her to accompany him some more.

* * *

Sasuke held Sakura's hands and patted the bed next to him as a gesture of asking her to sit down next to him. Sakura was of course happy and sat on the bed without a second thought. Sasuke said "I wanted revenge. After my brother killed our clan, I went to Orochimaru's arms, trained under him thinking that I can defeat my brother after training under his wings." Sasuke stopped and sighed.

"But you did improve on your skills, didn't you?" Sakura asked, as she was sad to see a depressed Sasuke. She would rather see Sasuke's cool and handsome face on him.

"I did improve my skills but I think I cannot defeat him still, even though I know how to summon snakes with my charka and trained deep in the forest that had snakes," Sasuke answered Sakura's question and sighed once again.

"Don't sigh, Sasuke, it does not look like you, you should be joyful that you are alive and well. We think of the problem as they are so many people and brains to brainstorm for a solution." Sakura said with a smile telling Sasuke to look on the bright side of the problem.

Sasuke returned the smile and planted e a kiss on Sakura's forehead, saying, "Thanks, we'll wait for Tsunade's return."

Nodding her head in agreement both kept silence waiting for Tsunade's return.

* * *

A/n : Finished with the story finally. Thanks for Vess for beta editing the story. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own any of the Naruto charaters here!

The suspense started.. Hope that it is not too short...

* * *

While waiting for Tsunade to arrive, Sasake fell asleep on Sakura's lap as he had not been sleeping while he was on run to leaf village and he was extremely tired. He slept like alog without any worries before him on her lap dreaming that he would reunite with his team members like before, fighting alongside with them until he died.

But the relaxing sleep did not last long. The heat from his body coming from Itachi woke him up with its burning hotness. She jumped away from Sasuke once he lifted his head away from her lap and shouted "Itachi, stop it, will you!"

Itachi came out from Sasuke's body which surprised Sakura with his very fake and manning smile.

"That is the demmonn tthat youu arre talkingg about amm I right?" Sakura exclaimed as she used her hand to cover her to recover from shock at the same time.

"You must be Sakura, am I right? I heard what my master said and he had been thinking of you since the day he left this village." Itachi said like it had knew Sakura for a very long time.

"I am very sorry, Sakura, Itachi had no bad feeling, I hope you understand." Sasake jumped in to explain.

"I know, you are Itachi, nice to meet you, I am Sakura." Sakura introduced herself once again although Itachi had already know who she was.

"You must have a very good dream sleeping on your lover's lap, you had been dreaming about your brother's killing like you had been every night you slept but not just now, so I assume that you have been very secured when you are with her." Itachi interpreted his master's movement and came out with this solution.

"I must praise you for your quick interpretation on my contract, you very right and bright that I did not have any chance to thank you for that and …" Sasuke turned and grabbed hold of the weasel not letting it to have a chance to say any more as the same time thrashed its head out.

Sakura was more over shocked by Sasuke's action as he would not do the same thing the last time and she was more puzzled what had been happening to him during the lost time he was away from leaf village.

* * *

Author's notes:Now I keep the suspense… Sorry not updating the story for a very long time… Too busy to do that.. Hope you would like it… bye for now…


End file.
